Dreams For The Dreamers
by JoysOfL
Summary: A collection of different dreams from numerous characters. They are a mixture of genres and experiences, some light hearted and others deep, and others a little twisted. M for language, violence and whatever else happens XD
1. No1 Peter

*****Disclaimer- I do not own Peter Pan the movie or any of the characters involved.

**Ok, so this is a ramble of different dreams had by numerous characters of Peter Pan. **

**The first chapter is a dream Peter has about Wendy, and every new chapter will be a new dream, completely unrelated to the previous ones.**

**Please do keep in mind that these are dreams, so aren't necessarily meant to be realistic all of the time.**

**I hope you find these interesting.**

**I'm not sure what genre or rating to put for this story, because my current ideas cover all walks of life, and i'm not sure what will happen in future dreams. Which, i think, is one of the things i as a writer like about this story. I know i will write it, but i don't know what it will be.**

**I will update soon with a new dream.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

No.1 Peter

She was standing on the edge of a cliff, the sky was cloudy and the sun was setting on the horizon, sending the milling clouds a million different shades of reds and oranges. Peter thought he could even see a tinge of purple mixed in there somewhere.

Her face was glowing, the light reflecting off her eyes, making them glisten like water. Her golden hair was blowing with the wind, and she was spinning. It looked like she was dancing, twirling around by herself, her long dress billowing out to the sides, its wide circumference increased by the guidance of her hand and she trailed the dress around with her. Her lushes lips had contorted to show a straight row of pearly white teeth, and formed a shape that expressed so much happiness and joy that Peter could feel his heart begin to race.

He could hear her, softly humming to herself, a gentle tune perfect for taking one's hand and beginning a slow romantic dance. Peter wanted to, he was sick of looking from afar.

He suddenly realised his surroundings. Her sweet voice, which sounded so far away now, had a moment ago seemed to be singing just for him, to him. But he was crouched behind a hulking bush, and as dark shapes started to clog his vision, he realised that he was peering at her through the gaps in the leaves and she was unaware of his presence.

He wanted to join her, he wanted to dance with her, to spin her around and feel her smooth hand in his. He could see how her eyes shined; imagine what they look like up close.

An image of an extreme close up of Wendy's eyes flashed across his mind, they were dazzling and beautiful, but gone in a second. Peter wanted more.

He felt himself stand up, and take a side step out from behind the bushes. Wendy was mid-turn, facing off the cliff and out towards the ocean. As she finished her twist, her eyes met with Peter's, and in that instant, Peter felt his heart swell inside his chest. He knew that his life was only going to be complete with her around.

Wendy extended her arm, her smile even bigger and brighter than before. She looked like she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and his heart raced.

Her extended arm called to him, and everything in the background started to swirl and meld together. The sun was set and the wind was picking up. Lightning flashed in the sky, then moulded into the swirling mess that surrounded them, making Wendy's skin look stark and white from the now streaky flashes.

The only clear images to Peter now were Wendy, the small cliff she was standing on, and the end of Peter's own hand as he tried to extend out to her. He took a step forward, and as his foot made touch with the ground, the whole cliff seemed to vibrate, and a loud cracking noise came from somewhere under their feet.

Peter, unsure of what was happening took another step forward, and again, upon collision, his step sent another shudder through the ground, although this time a crack snaked itself out from where his foot was on the stone and made its way over to Wendy, where it split itself in two, making a line directly in front of her, and severing the point of the cliff.

Yet she did not move, Wendy simply stood there, her eyes wide and shining, extending her arm out towards him, calling him. Peter knew she was in danger, and started to panic, the world was dissipating into tones of reds and blacks. He leapt forward, and touched her hand for the briefest moment. But he was a moment too late, and as his hand brushed hers, the cliff gave way beneath her, and she and the rock tumbled into the ocean below.

Peter felt himself scream.

"NNNNNNNNNOO...

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

He woke up with a start, cold sweat dripping down his forehead, and his hands trembling uncontrollably. He couldn't be with Wendy. For in order for them to be connected for any space of time, would prevent her from living her rightful life.


	2. No2 Hook

**Short, a little twisted, but ok.**

**Evil man's stereotypical paradise dream.**

**Like sitting on a tropical island in the sun, yet Hook style.**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and the birds were chirping. Hook was sun baking on the deck of his ship, with Mr. Smee holding a platter of cigars and a jug of rum, just for Hooks own convenience. Hook opened his eyes, looked up to the sky, holding his hook high in the air and admiring the way it glinted in the sun.

He looked to his left, to see a pair of green boots. His chest swelled with pride, looking at the shiny scales. These boots were his pride and joy, made from pure crocodile skin. The skin from the creature who had been after his blood for years. Now, he had finally gotten his revenge, the only remnants of that wretched creature were to be forever used by Hook, to walk all over.

Hook got up, stretched, and slipped the boots onto his feet.

_I am finally inside you creature, but not in your stomach where you wanted!_

Hook found this thought hilarious and let out a loud bark of a laugh. God it felt good to laugh, he hadn't found anything funny in so long.

He went for a wonder around the ship, allowing his feet to lead the way. It seemed that his feet wanted to go to his cabin, so that's where he went.

Hanging from the roof were the corpses of Peter, Wendy and Tiger Lilly. James voice rang out with laughter and triumph. He couldn't remember how he had killed them, he supposed that was a previous dream, but he knew that it was because of him that they were dead.

How he knew that? Their remains were in a state so gruesome, that it was hard for even his twisted mind to comprehend, even if it was a brilliant dream.


	3. No3 Tiger Lily

**A small dream, where Tiger Lily is completely in love with Peter.**

**She always dreams that he would feel the same way, and that one day she will be able to fly with him.**

**In this dream, she can.**

* * *

She was flying, high up in the sky. The sun was shining dazzling and clouds were white and fluffy. She could look down below and see the mermaids in the lagoon, their long hair sprawling behind them as they swam around, talking and scheming amongst themselves.

She could look down at the pirate ship, moored slightly off shore. Looking closely she could see little black dots moving around, and a stationary red one, that seemed to be directing the others.

She could see the many trees, covering Neverland like a blanket of vibrant green. Coating the area in lush forest and jungle, that made for perfect adventure games of all sorts.

But her favourite view was just to the left of her. Flying along side was Peter Pan. She could see his blonde hair waving in the breeze as he looked over to her, smiling.

Tiger Lily had always wanted to fly, and she had always loved Peter Pan. And in her dream, he loved her back.

He pointed down, directing Tiger Lily's vision back to the pirate ship, then made circular motions around his ear.

She giggled, enjoying his insanity joke about Hook, but looked on in surprise and Peter dipped down through the air and soared down to the ship. Her heart skipped a beat as it usually did in reality when ever Peter and Hook had a confrontation and she was around. Peter was better than Hook, but everyone makes mistakes here and there, and it would only take a small slip up for Hook to take advantage of, and everything would be over.

Tiger Lily yelled after him to come back, but no sound came from her voice. She couldn't even make herself fly down after him. All she could do was sort of hang there and watch.

With glints of silver, she could see swords flying, eventually, and she wasn't sure how he did it, a large blast of a cannon sounded and the massive mast of the ship fell into the water with a crash.

Tiger Lily could hear the angry cries of the pirates, as they cursed Peter. She could also hear the hysterical laughter that came from Peter, and he came to her, twirling and twisting in the sky.

Grabbing her around the waist he led her higher into the sky.

"There's only one thing better than making pirates angry" he said to her.

"What's that?" she questioned.

"You of course!"

Peter's face was suddenly fully in hers, moving closer until their lips met, as a wave of energy and passion rushed through her body, causing her to wake up with a start.

* * *

**Please review, i don't know if anyone is liking these, and i don't know if i want to continue.**

**Though writing the dreams are fun :)**


	4. No4 Wendy

**Wendy has a nightmare where her and her brothers are murdered by Captain Hook.**

**Pan is nowhere to be found**

* * *

Wind whipped her face as Wendy stood on the tip of the plank. Behind her she could hear Captain James Hook, laughing his deep maniacs laugh and wildly brandishing his sword. She had seen the others go off before her. Littlest first; Michael then John, all prodded in the back until they went tumbling into the thrashing waves of the ocean.

Now it was her turn, and there was no Peter Pan in sight. He wasn't going to save her this time, she could feel it. Usually she had a way of sensing his presence, but today she could detect nothing.

A stinging pain came from between her shoulder blades, and a thin stream of blood ran down her back from the small wound made by the point of Hook's sword, as he prodded her in the back.

She looked over her shoulder, gazing at the man who had killed her brothers, and who was about to kill her. He continued to laugh hysterically, and started stamping of the plank make it wobble dangerously.

Wendy almost lost her balance and Hook's laughter seemed to echo even louder then before. She couldn't stand the sound. She wanted it to end.

Taking a large inhale, Wendy stepped off the edge of the plank and plummeted down into the icy depths of the ocean with her brothers.

* * *

**Morbid, I know.**

**But these dreams tend to get that way.**

**Review if you would like.**


End file.
